Shinobi no Kage:Shadow of the Shinobi
by Zero the Hybrid Soldier
Summary: This is a tale from the chronicles of Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konohagakure and offspring of Namikaze Minato and Nara Tsukiko. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi no Kage: Shadow of the Shinobi

"Yo"-Talking

'_Yo_'-Thoughts

"**Yo**"-Demon/Inner Sakura Talking

'_**Yo**_'-Demon/Inner Sakura Thoughts

**Chidori**- Jutsu/Seals

Summary: This is a tale from the chronicles of Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konohagakure and offspring of Namikaze Minato and Nara Tsukiko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, cause if I did that would be fckin awesome.

Ch.1- How It All Began

Do you believe in fate? If you don't you better start to believe now, reason being that fate dictates a change in our very lives. Those changes being that of meeting a person who can become your best friend who would stand beside you for the rest of you life or your soul mate who you would spend the rest of your life with. The reason I began with this question is that our tale begins with one such fated encounter. This encounter is one between the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and a kunoichi of the Nara clan, Nara Tsukiko…

(Inside the Hokage Tower)

"Kuso, where the hell did the Yondaime get to?" An extremely worried Chunnin secretary named Miyuri.

"How the hell should I know where he went to," retorted a frustrated crow masked ANBU guard.

"You and Raven stand right outside the door to his office, so you two should know whenever he decides to leave." Miyuri angrily growled out.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Raven inquired, finally entering the conversation between the two angry shinobi.

Crow sighed, "Well we can either a)wait for him to return, b)go out, scatter, and look around for him, or c)ask one of his ex-students to find and bring him back." (For those of you who are wandering where this takes place, this takes place after the Konoha-Iwa war, which means that Obito is dead and Kakashi has the Sharingan.)

"You do know that the chance of finding Minato when he doesn't want to be found is very low." A mysterious voice stated from behind Miyuri.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Miyuri screamed out spinning around to see a familiar man with spiky white hair with the front being held back by a strange piece of oni looking headgear with the kanji for "oil" inscribed on it, red face paint that looked like tear tracks running from his eyes, and strange clothes for a shinobi to wear (a red vest over olive green clothing, and geta sandals (clothing that made him look like a Kabuki performer.)) leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"J-JIRAIYA-SAMA!" Miyuri screeched out making Jiraiya and both ANBU collectively wince at the volume of her voice.

"Jeez you know, you really don't have to be _that _loud," the gama sannin whined out.

"Then don't sneak up on people like that you perverted baka," Miyuri angrily retorted.

"Well if you wanted to I could have snuck up a lot closer," Jiraiya grinned pervertedly after his statement.

Though apparently that was by far the worst thing that he could of said. Mainly because almost immediately Miyuri was instantly right in front of the sannin with a demonic look about her. "**JI-RAI-YA!**" Miyuri screamed and with the power that all women mysteriously seem to get when immensely pissed off. She gave the sannin a right hook that would of made Tsunade extremely proud she shot him down the hallway and through the wall of the Hokage tower screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" (I just had to put a scene with Jiraiya being sent flying across Konoha.)

* * *

(Outside Ichiraku Ramen) 

Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage and the mighty Kiroi Senko (Yellow Flash) walked away from Ichiraku rubbing his stomach with a content look upon his face. "Ah, ramen always hit's the mark," he stated while grinning happily.

Finally he stopped and looked up to the sky. "What should I do now? Should I go back to my office? No, maybe I should go to the monument and visit Obito," he pondered aloud to himself. "Yeah I really should go to visit him it's been awhile with me becoming the Yondaime and everything also with only Kakashi and Rin visiting he must be lonely," he said with a depressed tone.

* * *

(Pathway to the Hero's Monument) 

"Well I'm almost there," Minato said while walking down the pathway towards the Hero's Monument.

Until…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A voice yelled out from overhead causing Minato to stop and look up just in time to see a man-shaped figure soar through the sky. He continued to watch until he recognized the figures voice.

'_Jiraiya-sensei huh. I wonder who he pissed off this time, but whoever it is must have used strength that rivals Tsunade's.' _Minato thought while laughing his ass off at his former sensei's plight.

'_Enough of that, I really should get to the monument now, I'm sure Jiraiya-sensei will be fine. He's had much worse by the hands of Tsunade anyway.' _Minato thought continuing on his trek towards the monument.

* * *

(Hero's Monument) 

Minato finally made it to the monument after the little Jiraiya episode, but stopped when he saw a woman wearing black standing in front of the monument. From the shaking of her shoulders he could tell that she was crying. Deciding he watched long enough he walked towards the woman. "Hey are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone.

The woman's body tensed before she relaxed and she turned around leaving an awestruck Minato. _'S-She's extremely beautiful, she's like a tenshi descended from heaven.' _Minato thought with a faint blush on his cheeks. Taking in her beautiful features, her light brown eyes, her black hair that cascaded down slightly past her shoulders, her cute button nose, her full rose lips. He looked down to take in her clothes, which were a simple mourners assemble, that consisted of primarily black clothes covering her form, but what really caught his eye was the clan symbol stitched onto the front of her clothing. _'So she's from the Nara clan huh? I didn't know that the women from that clan can be this beautiful.'_

At the same time said tenshi was staring blushing at Minato like he was doing at her. _'I-I knew that Yondaime-sama was good looking but I never knew that he was incredibly handsome.' _Were the female Nara's thoughts as she took in the Yondaime's features. His sun-kissed blonde hair that framed his in her opinion a face that put a god to shame in its handsome qualities along with his sapphire blue eyes that you could lose yourself in. She also took a look at the clothes that Arashi was wearing as well. He wore the common Jounin attire that consisted of a long sleeved navy blue shirt along with navy blue pants with a kunai pouch tapped on the leg, with the Jounin vest on over the shirt. Along with this he wore a white trench coat with flames on the bottom of it that almost completely obscured the standard blue shinobi sandals on his feet.

Finally after a while the two left their own little worlds and gazed at each other until both looked away sporting a heavy blush. "W-What are you d-doing here Y-Yondaime-sama?" The flustered Nara stuttered out.

"I came here to visit one of my students" Minato stated with a calm tone.

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Oh."

"So what did you come here for?" Minato asked.

"I came here to visit my best friend," she commented with a sorrowful tone and tears began to leak from her eyes. Only to be stopped when she unexpectedly found herself in a comforting hug. Causing the depressed state of mind to disappear and be replaced by a furious blush that turned her face beet red.(For those of you who want imagery think of Hinata's face through her interactions with Naruto.) _'W-Why is he h-hugging me?' _

'_Why am I holding her like this?' _Minato thought with a faint blush on his cheeks. Even though he pondered on this he didn't let go.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, he finally released her from his hold. "Gomen, I don't know what came over me to do that," Minato apologized to the woman.

"N-no, it's ok, really it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"So, how are feeling now?"

"Much better actually arigatou." She replied with a smile that completely lit up her face. Before she turned around and started to walk away from the monument. Only to be stopped by Minato's voice.

"Hey, I never got your name!" Minato yelled out to her retreating form.

"Shouldn't a gentleman give his name first before asking for the name of a lady?" She asked with a huff.

Minato gave her an embarrassed look before he answered. "My name is Minato, Namikaze Minato. Now can you tell my yours?"

"Now that your finally being a gentleman." She smiled at him before giving a reply to his inquiry, "My name is Tsukiko, Nara Tsukiko."

Minato got a stupid grin on his face before commenting. "A beautiful name for an extremely beautiful woman!" Watching her with his grin growing to almost face splitting proportions as Tsukiko's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

(1 Year Later) 

After the two met at the monument they started dating for many months Konoha experienced one of the happiest days in their villages history. The wedding of Namikaze Minato and Nara Tsukiko (soon to be Namikaze Tsukiko).

However, the two did not wear the traditional tuxedo and wedding dress, but they wore their shinobi/kunoichi uniforms instead. Even though this was new to many of the people, it was still one of the most beautiful sights that the people of Konohagakure would remember for the rest of their lives.

One month later, it was announced that Kazama Tsukiko was pregnant, causing a celebration that spread throughout all of Konoha.

Everything was peaceful in Konoha for the next 8 ½ months until the unthinkable happened. The attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune…. (A/N: I will just give a quick summary of the Kyuubi attack (If you don't know what happens with the Kyuubi attack then either read another fanfic or read the freakin' manga!))

* * *

(After the attack of the Kyuubi) 

(Inside Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi Kien the Sandaime (took over as the hokage after Minato died), and Jiraiya of the Sannin were looking at a little blonde haired, azure eyed, whisker cheeked bundle of joy that was currently sleeping in the crib next to the Sandaime's desk.

Both of the powerful shinobis eyes were on the spiral seal on the child's stomach, circling around his navel. The seal in question was that of the **Shiki Fujin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) that the Yondaime used to defeat the Kyuubi by sealing it into the child before them. Though he did this at the cost of his own life.

The little boys mother had died shortly after giving birth to her son due to complications. After her death the Yondaime took the newborn in his arms and had set off atop of Gamabunta to go and seal off the Kyuubi.

Even though he had sealed the Kyuubi it had cost Konoha a great amount of their shinobi forces. Whole clans and a partial amount of clans were decimated due to the Kyuubi's immense power, infinite chakra, and godlike regeneration capabilities.

"So this is Minato and Tsukiko's kid huh?" Jiraiya asked looking at his former sensei.

"Yes it is," the Sandaime replied.

"Was he given a name?"

"I was told Tsukiko gave him the name of Naruto before she passed away."

"So Namikaze Naruto huh?"

"Yes, however Arashi asked me that until he is of age or is strong enough he should go by Uzumaki Naruto."

"Fine by me, but does the council know about his heritage or about carrying the Kyuubi?"

"No, the council neither knows of his parents or the fact that he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Though I should and tell the council about what has transpired. Also, I'll need to announce to the public about what happened to the Kyuubi and about the Yondaime's last wish."

"I don't think that the villagers will listen to Minato's last wish."

Sandaime's face took a surprised look at this statement. "Oh? What made you draw out that conclusion?"

"With the fact that we lost many shinobi as well as some villagers due to the Kyuubi's attack most of the people will believe the little gaki to be the human form of the Kyuubi and will try to remove him from the realm of the living with any means possible."

Sandaime sighed as his face took the look of someone older than his years. "I see, well then do you have a solution to this situation?"

Jiraiya had a thoughtful look on his face before he gave his old sensei an idiotic grin. "Actually, I may have a solution to our little situation."

Sandaime gave Jiraiya an inquisitorial look before asking the question that he would most likely later regret. "What exactly do you suggest we do to fix our situation?"

Jiraiya's grin just grew wider as he stated his thoughts. "I think that I should take the gaki with me outside the village and train him to be a strong shinobi."

The elder Sarutobi looked at his old student in immense surprise. "That would be one of the worst ideas ever," he deadpanned.

Jiraiya frowned at the shooting down of his "brilliant" idea. "What's wrong with my little idea?"

"The boy may be a powerful shinobi, but I do not want the boy to come back and have the perverted tendencies that you have on a regular basis!" Sandaime growled in an angry tone when he concluded his statement.

Jiraiya was taken aback by his sensei's angry statement, even though the possibility of this happening was outrageously high. "Fine then, if it'll make you happy then I'll take him from Konoha and seek out Tsunade-hime, so then when he comes back he won't be a pervert, alright?"

"Even though that does sound satisfactory." The Sandaime sighed before continuing. "How exactly are you going to find her?"

Jiraiya paused for a second, the truth of the matter was that he had put no thought on how exactly he was going to find Tsunade. "Then why don't I wait here with the gaki and you send a messenger out to find Tsunade-hime?"

The Sandaime released another sigh _'I'm getting too old for this shit' _he thought tiredly. "So then, in the meantime then where are you going to stay?"

"Well I'll stay at an inn while we wait and you can take Naruto and have someone take care of him until then."

"Very well then, now then I should go tell the council about the arrangements that we have agreed on concerning what to do little Naruto here." Sandaime said as he stood up, walked around his desk and headed for the door. "By the way, Kakashi and Rin(yes in my fic she's alive) should be here soon to keep an eye on Naruto, and before you ask, yes they do know about his parents and little furry problem."

Jiraiya gave a sigh similar to the one that the Sandaime earlier released. "Okay then, send someone to get me when Tsunade-hime finally gets here." With that said Jiraiya Shunshin'd away. As soon as Jiraiya left the Sandaime heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sandaime told the visitor with a calm tone. As the door opened he gave a small smile at the two people who just walked into the Hokage Office.

"Ah, Kakashi, Rin, it's good to see that you're here." The Sandaime said happily while examining the two shinobi that had just lost their sensei.

Hatake Kakashi wore a long sleeved black shirt with two bandoliers crossed on top that was originally designed to carry the sword that his late father Hatake Sakumo used to use in battle. Though, sadly that sword was broken beyond repair during the Konoha-Iwa War. He also wore baggy black pants with a kunai pouch strapped to his leg along with pitch black shinobi sandals. When you looked at the young Jounins face the only things you saw were his gravity defying silver hair and his right eye. His other eye was covered by his hitai-ate that covered a gift that his dead teammate had given him before he passed away, the Sharingan. His mouth was covered in a pitch black mask, one that he was always seen wearing, no one had ever seen what his real face looked like as people have tried on many occasions, but sadly, every attempt failed.

Rin (Don't know last name, if anyone knows please tell me.) had purple rectangular markings on her cheeks, light brown hair that went down to her shoulders, her hitai-ate secured around her forehead. For clothing she wore a light brown jacket that showed nothing underneath, black pants that weren't too tight nor too baggy giving her maximum maneuverability, she had her kunai pouch securely tied to her right leg, and she had the standard blue shinobi sandals.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered distractedly. "Where is Minato-sensei's son?" Only to get bopped on the back of the head.

"Kakashi!" Rin huffed. "Don't talk to the Sandaime like that, show some respect baka!"(Sorry for the little pseudo Naru/Saku moment)

"Itai, what the hell was that for!" Kakashi growled out in an irritated tone towards his teammate.

"That was for your lack of respect towards our leader!" Rin growled out in an equally irritated tone.

The two were about to continue their argument until Sarutobi thought that they should stop so he silenced both shinobi and kunoichi by clearing his throat. "Now then are both of you finished?"

"Hai." "Hai! Sandaime-sama!" Both simultaneously answered.

The Sandaime chuckled at both the shinobis reactions. "Now then, to answer your earlier question Kakashi, Naruto-kun is over there." He said as he pointed to the crib next his desk. Chuckling as he saw Rin disappear from her spot next to Kakashi to the spot next to the crib holding the infant Naruto. If one was not looking closely one might think that her sensei Minato might of actually taught his student his infamous Hiraishin. On closer inspection one would notice that this was an act of pure inhuman speed.

"KAWAII!" Rin screamed out in a typical reaction of just about any female when they see something that in their opinion that they deem to be extremely cute. The volume of said scream had even people walking by the Hokage Tower wincing in pain at the sound that suddenly attacked their defenseless ears. For those that were closer to the immense sound wave they were holding their ears in a lot of pain, some even had a trickle of blood escape through their abused ears. Though for some odd reason Naruto didn't even stir from his sleep.

After the effects of the super sonic sound attack(SSSA for short) wore off Kakashi decided to make himself heard. "Rin, you do know that you did not have to be _that_ loud right?" Kakashi questioned emphasizing on that. However all his little inquiry gained him a venomous glare courtesy of Rin.

"Well Kakashi-_kun_, I can be as loud as I want got that!" Rin stated adding a dangerous little emphasize on kun.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized the danger he was in. "O-Okay Rin, let's not get too hasty alright." Kakashi stuttered out in an attempt to escape his teammates wrath. He watched with a relieved sigh as the feeling of danger left Rin.

"Fine then, just come over here so watch Naruto."

"Hai!"

"Alright then Sandaime-sama, we'll take good care of Naruto." Rin stated turning to where the Sandaime stood to find the spot that he previously occupied to be empty. _'Huh he must of left when I was speaking to Kakashi.'

* * *

_

(Inside the Council Room)

The council sat waiting for the Sandaime to show, but at the same time they were wondering why exactly the Sandaime called the council to convene. As they were pondering this the doors opened to admit the Sandaime.

"It's good to see that you all can be here on such short notice, though it does sadden me about the loss of Danzou."(A/N: Yes I did kill him off) The Sandaime announced with a obviously fake mournful look on his face. "I bet that you are all wondering why all of you were called here." He stated receiving a collective chorus of "Yes!" from most of the council members, with the exception of Hyuuga Hiashi and Aburame Shibi, who gave their answers in calm monotone voices.

"Very well then, I should tell you about how Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sarutobi said watching as all the council members looked at him intently waiting for him to tell him. "The Yondaime after his preparations were done with he rode out on the toad boss Gamabunta and confronted the Kyuubi, when he was able to have the Kyuubi stay still he used a technique that he had developed in preparation for the Kyuubi, a technique called the **Shiki Fujin** a sealing technique that he used to seal the Kyuubi into a child that was born a hour before he confronted the Kyuubi."

Almost instantly he received shouts for the containers death with ranging reasons from "the demon will possess him" or that "the child could turn against them".

Hearing all this made the Sandaime's patience run extremely thin. "ENOUGH!!" He yelled out earning him the silence of the council. "Now then before I was interrupted, I was going to tell you the identity of this child, his name is Namikaze Naruto." He stated gained extreme shock from the council.

As expected when the silence became too long one member in particular stood up, this one being Nara Shikaku, the older brother of Tsukiko. "You mean that he's my nephew?" Shikaku asked their leader. He had a relieved look on his face at the thought that his little sister left something of herself in this world.

"Yes he is," He stated looking at Shikaku's face light up with happiness at the mention of his nephews survival. "He is the son of Nara Tsukiko and Namikaze Minato."

"Where is he?" Shikaku asked with an almost desperate look on his visage.

"He is currently sleeping in a crib in my office."

"Can I see him Sandaime-sama?"

"In a little bit."

"Very well." Shikaku sighed as he sat back down in his seat. As soon as he sat down another council member quickly asked one of their own questions.

"Where is the boy going to be staying?" The member asked starting a whole cycle of clans stating that Naruto could stay with their clans. Only for Shikaku to stop them.

"The boy is my nephew so it is only right for him to stay with his mother's clan."

"Actually Shikaku, we thought about it and Jiraiya and I decided that it was better for him to take Naruto with him to train him." Sarutobi stated earning a shocked look from Shikaku and the shinobi members of the council.

"Wh-what, why is he going with Jiraiya-sama?" Shikaku asked voicing the questions in all the council members heads.

"We believed that the Yondaime's enemies might try to either abduct Naruto or they might try to assassinate him. Also he believes that the villagers might try to take Naruto's life themselves regardless of who his parents were." This statement made all of the council members' eyes to widen in surprise at the possibility of this actually happening.

"This is why Jiraiya is going to take Naruto from Konoha mainly for his own safety." The Sandaime said before standing up and walking out of the council room.

* * *

(1 month later) 

(The Hokage's Office)

The Sandaime sat at his desk still waiting for Tsunade to show up so she and Jiraiya can take Naruto. He sighed as he sat there glaring at the bane of all Hokages, Paperwork. _'I just wish that something would happen to take me away from this paperwork.' _He thought and for him a godsend happened, he heard a knock at the door. _'Thank kami!' _"Come in." He stated as the door slowly opened and he saw who was standing in the doorway a smile spread across his face. "Ah, Tsunade it's good to see you again."

* * *

End of Chapter 1 

Hope you liked my first try. Also, ahead of time, I would like to say that some original jutsus that I add might not be spelt right in Japanese, so corrections will be much appreciated.

For the whole thing concerning Rin: I'm not totally sure what exactly she wore or what her clan name. In a few fics that I have read the authors give her the clan name of Inuzuka.

I had Danzou die because he is in my own opinion a corrupt bastard that deserved to die.

Also, in this the people do not know about the fact that Naruto contains the Kyuubi, they do know however who Naruto's parents are. What it meant by this is that they know that the Kyuubi was sealed away, but not where.

Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo"-Talking

'_Yo_'-Thoughts

**Chidori**-Jutsu/Seals

"**Yo**"-Demon/Inner Sakura Talking

'_**Yo**_'-Demon/Inner Sakura Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.

Ch.2- Departure

Previously on SnK:

The Sandaime sat at his desk still waiting for Tsunade to show up so she and Jiraiya can take him. He sighed as he sat their to the greatest adversary of all Hokages, Paperwork. _'I just wish that something would happen to take me away from this paperwork.' _He thought and for him a godsend happened, he heard a knock at the door. _'Thank kami!' _"Come in." He stated as the door slowly opened and he saw who was standing in the doorway a smile spread across his face. "Tsunade it's good to see you again."

And now the tale continues….

* * *

(Inside Hokage's Office)

Tsunade the slug sannin and legendary sucker now stood inside of her old sensei's office. As she stood the Sandaime studied the figure of his estranged student. Her eyes were a almond color, a diamond shape on her forehead, and her pale blonde hair set in short pigtails. She was wearing a striped shirt that showed off her generous amount of cleavage, over that she wore a green jacket with the kanji for gamble on the back of it, with black form fitting pants with black kung fu slippers. One of the most eye catching things beside her generous bosom was the necklace that she wore, the necklace in particular was once worn by the Shodaime Hokage, her grandfather. A necklace that could by itself purchase an entire mountain, the two reasons being that it was made of rare ore, and that it could control the power of a bijuu.

Tsunade had an annoyed look on her face as she walked the rest of the way to a chair in front of her former sensei's desk and sat down in the chair. "So what did you send a messenger to me for Sarutobi-sensei?" She asked the Sandaime.

Sandaime gave her a small sad look and her lack of saying hello to her old sensei. "Ah, yes I should tell you the reason that you were called back to Konoha." He sighed before continuing on with his explanation. "The reason for the sudden request is that Jiraiya needs your help with something."

He watched as Tsunade's expression became furious at the mention of Jiraiya. "So what, he wants me to help him with one of his perverted novels!" She growled out in an angry voice.

"No, no he needs help with the training of Minato's son Naruto." The Sandaime stated defending his student and also stating the reason for Tsunade being here. Watching as Tsunade's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the recognition of the name of Jiraiya's recently deceased student.

"So, Minato had a son huh?" She asked in a interested voice as she looked her sensei in the eye. "Who's the boys mother?"

"Her name was Namikaze Tsukiko, formerly Nara Tsukiko." He said with a depressed tone. "She died shortly after giving birth to Naruto." Saying this gave Tsunade a similar look of depression at the fact that the boy was now an orphan.

'_So he's all alone now huh, poor kid.' _She thought glumly at this little tidbit. "Is there anything else you can tell about the boy?" She asked him as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Not that much really, other then who his parents are, he is the nephew of Nara Shikaku, also he is now the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The Sandaime stated with a serious tone and a serious face on.

To say the least this greatly shocked Tsunade. "WH-WHAT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE YONDAIME'S KID IS THE VESSEL OF THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Tsunade yelled out at this extremely important piece of information. "So what did he use to seal away the Kyuubi sensei?" She asked as she calmed down, at least to some degree of calm.

The Sandaime's face gave a sorrowful expression as he gave his explanation of the **Shiki Fujin** that was used on the Kyuubi and the price that was paid for the sealing to be complete. At the end of this depressing explanation Tsunade's face soon mirrored that of her sensei's.

"So now do you see why you were asked back here Tsunade-hime?" A familiar voice stated close by. When the voice spoke both Sannin and Hokage turned to see, to them, a very familiar figure leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"J-Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked stunned to see her teammate again and a little unnerved that he was able to sneak in undetected by her. Also when she looked at Sarutobi-sensei's face she saw that he snuck past him as well. _'He's gotten a lot better.' _She thought happy for her old teammates accomplishment.

"It's good that you're here Jiraiya, that saves me the trouble of getting a messenger a sending them out to go find you." The Sandaime said after he shook off the initial shock that he felt at his ex-students supreme stealth capabilities. "Now we can get to the plans that concern Naruto's training, and when he should be brought back to Konoha.

"What exactly are we going to be training the gaki in during this training trip." Tsunade inquired curious about what the boy would most likely learn under tutelage of two of the Sannin.

"Odds are by the time we're done with him he might be mid Jounin to low Sannin, considering he's going to be training for a little over half his life. He'll be trained in chakra control, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and if his control is enough some genjutsu. For ninjutsu he will learn a variety of Katon, Suiton, Doton, Futon, Raiton, and if possible maybe even some of the less deadly Kinjutsus. Also I'll be helping him with the learning of his fathers jutsus and if possible see if he would be interested in learning Fuinjutsu. I also asked Shikaku to give me a scroll to help Naruto learn the jutsus from his mothers side of the family." Jiraiya concluded with the details of his plans for Naruto's training over the years.

'_He must of spent a long time coming up with a plan for that little kids training.' _Tsunade thought amazed at the thought put into Naruto's training schedule. "Did you spend all the time waiting for me coming up with that plan?" She asked looking at Jiraiya in shock.

"Actually, I came up with that on the first day of the wait and Shikaku will give us the jutsu scroll before we leave from Konoha." Jiraiya stated the truthfulness of the layout of his plans.

"Sarutobi-sensei where is the Namikaze heir at anyway?" Tsunade inquired to her old sensei in curiosity.

"He's currently with Rin and Kakashi visiting the Hero's Monument." Jiraiya stated with a sad look crossing his face so fast, most people who saw it would think it to be a trick of the light.

"Alright then, when will we leave then?" Tsunade asked both Jiraiya and the Sandaime.

"You'll leave tomorrow morning at the north gate to begin the training, so I suggest getting whatever materials you'll need before tomorrow morning." The Sandaime telling both his ex-students the best time for both of them to leave.

"Very well then, I'll see you at the north gate tomorrow morning then." Tsunade said while getting up and walking towards the door, but suddenly stopped like she had something on her mind. "By the way, Jiraiya if you turn this kid into a pervert like you, then be prepared to feel my wrath." She stated to her now very frightened teammate before finally opening and walking out of the door. Leaving her teammate and sensei behind in the office.

"So, I should get going to if I want to be able to be ready to leave tomorrow." Jiraiya said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the Sandaime sitting at his desk.

"I really hope everything will work out well with Jiraiya's plan." The Sandaime sighed before looking out of his window at the landscape of Konoha. "Hopefully, when Naruto comes back this village will be ready for him." He sighed again before sitting down and getting back to the evil paperwork.

* * *

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade was walking through town to the inn that she and Shizune were currently staying in while they were temporarily residing with Konoha. Tsunade was still surprised about the events that had just taken place with Sarutobi-sensei's office. _'So we're going to be training the son of the Yondaime and a Nara clanswomen, not only that but he's the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'_ She thought in summarization of the boy that would be leaving with her and Jiraiya in the morning.

She was still lost in thought until she unconsciously stopped in front of the inn, when she stopped she came back to reality. 'Wonder what Shizune is doing now?' She thought as she walked up to the door, walked up the stairs, and got to her and Shizune's shared room. She was going to open the door until she remembered that she had instructed Shizune to lock the door and stay in the room until she returned from the meeting with Sarutobi-sensei. With that thought, she raised up her hand and gave a light tap on the door, even with the softest tap the wood of the door still cracked slightly under her immense strength.

She waited for a few minutes as she heard a chair being slid across the room to the door. When the sliding sound finally abated, Tsunade heard a faint "Who is it?" from the other side of the door.

Tsunade was prideful of the caution the Shizune showed even when they were in an area where the likelihood of being attacked was close to none. "Shizune, it's Tsunade, you can unlock the door now." Tsunade said replying to Shizune's earlier inquiry. She waited for another minute or two as the chain that held the door slightly closed being removed, followed by the lock on the doorknob being turned unlocking the door fully.

When the door was finally opened there was a blur of movement followed by a little body hugging Tsunade around the waist. "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed happily while hugging Tsunade. "You're back, what did Hokage-sama want?" She asked excitedly after releasing her hold on Tsunade's body.

When Shizune got a small distance away from Tsunade she observed her little apprentices features. Shizune had a cute face for her age of 13, dazzling black eyes, and black hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a simple black battle kimono, but underneath she wore a simple black shirt and slightly baggy black pants.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic attitude Shizune showed. "Well, we're going to be leaving Konoha tomorrow morning." Tsunade stated watching as Shizune smile transformed into a sad frown. "But, when we do leave two people are going with us." She quickly said watching the frown turn into wide-eyed excitement.

"Who's going with us Tsunade-sama?" She asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Well, my old teammate is going with us-" Tsunade started only to be interrupted by Shizune.

"You mean the old pervert you keep on talking about?" She asked with a confused look upon her face.

"Yes he is, and in a few years you should watch yourself around him." She said with a completely serious look on her face that told Shizune that she was not in the least bit joking. "And to continue with what I was saying before you interrupted me." She paused watching Shizune blush in embarrassment. "Going with us along with Jiraiya is Namikaze Naruto, he right now is 1 month old and if you want to be he can be a little brother to you." She said watching as Shizune's face lit up at the mention of Naruto.

"Really, he can be my otouto Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked hopefully to her shishou.

"Hai, he can be if you want him to be." Tsunade confirmed, which followed with Shizune dancing around happily before latching onto Tsunade again.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed enthusiastically at the prospect of having an otouto.

"Neither can I Shizune, neither can I." Tsunade said with a small smile on her face as they both went around to getting all their necessary supplies for the prospect of their exceedingly long training trip.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya was currently walking towards the Konoha Hot Springs reviewing the training schedule he had planned out for Naruto during their training trip until they had to return to Konoha for the Genin Exams.

'_His training should begin when he becomes four, that way he'll understand most of the instructions that he's given for basic chakra control and beginning weight training.' _Jiraiya thought deciding where exactly to begin starting the first part of their training. _'When his control is better and when he has at least 25 pounds on each limb we will begin his taijutsu training and maybe th-' _Jiraiya was caught off when he heard a faint amount of splashing primarily coming from the direction of the female side of the hot springs.

The sound instantly caught Jiraiya's attention. As he looked around for anyone currently in the surrounding area. Seeing no one in the general vicinity he started moving towards the female section looking for a nice vantage point to do some of his infamous "research" in. Seeing a very nice vantage point from a tree a little ways off from that particular section of heaven. He moved off and quickly climbed up using the tree climbing exercise by the gathering of chakra to the soles of his feet to enable him to climb the tree using only his feet.

Upon arriving at the best location for his "research" he sat down and whipped out two of his trusty research tools: an extendable telescope, and his notepad for his ideas for his popular book series Icha Icha Paradise. _'Well since we're not leaving the village until tomorrow I should take advantage of this prime opportunity and get some research time in while I can still get since when I leave for this training trip the chance of getting that much research done will be very close to zero.' _He thought as he got to what might possibly be the last time in a while due to spending a few years traveling with his pervert hating/boulder crushing teammate.

* * *

(With Rin and Kakashi)

Kakashi and Rin were sitting at their old teams training grounds nearby to the Hero's Monument where they paid there old teammate Obito, their sensei Arashi, and his wife Tsukiko a visit every now and then. This time though, they brought Naruto with them when they came to visit the three of them. Said blonde haired boy was currently laying asleep on a blanket between Kakashi and Rin. Both had slightly depressed looks upon their faces when they looked at Naruto, both knowing that he would be gone from Konoha for a few years.

"It sucks knowing that he'll be gone for kami knows how long, doesn't it Rin?" Kakashi asked turning his head to look with his one eye at his female teammate.

Rin nodded before turning her head to meet Kakashi's look with a look of sadness. "Hai, it does suck that we can't go with Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama." Rin stated agreeing wholeheartedly with her cyclopean teammate. "It would have been nice if Sandaime-sama gave us the chance to ask if we could join them and help train Naruto."

"Yeah." Kakashi said as he turned his gaze downwards toward the sleeping blonde. "I wonder what he's going to be like when he comes back to Konoha." He thought aloud.

Rin smiled as she turned her gaze towards Naruto before responding to Kakashi's little thought. "Odds are he's going to as powerful as a Jounin when he comes back."

Kakashi looked at her with an questioning look in his eye. "How can be sure that he will only be as strong as a Jounin, he just might be to take on a Sannin or even the Hokage." He said confident that his opinion was more realistic then that of his teammates.

Rin gave Kakashi a curious glance before a devilish smirk causing Kakashi to have chills run down his spine. "If your so confident Kakashi-_kun_ then why don't we make a bet of it." Rin said while emphasizing on the kun. "The winner of the bet will have the loser do whatever they want." She said watching as Kakashi's eyes lit up to whatever it was that he was thinking of. "So then, do we have a bet?" Rin said, the smirk still firmly plastered on her face.

Kakashi took on a thoughtful pose as he mulled over his options. _'So, I can either a)take the bet with the possibility of losing and doing whatever she would want me to do, or b)I can play it safe and not take the bet…Aw who am I kidding, I want to win this so A it is then.'_ When he was done thinking it through, he nodded before turning his gaze towards Rin. "Alright, I'll take your bet."

Rin grinned before holding her hand out. "Now then we'll shake on it to make our little wager official." She stated as Kakashi reached out and the two of them shook hands sealing the deal. All the while Kakashi wondered if he just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

(In Front of the North Gate)

The Sandaime was currently standing beside the gigantic northern gate of Konoha waiting for Jiraiya and Tsunade to arrive, as well as Rin and Kakashi to arrive with Naruto.

After about a five minute wait Tsunade showed up with a black haired teenage girl. _'Does Tsunade have a daughter?'_ The Sandaime thought slightly confused. When the two finally got close enough Sarutobi thought it was about time to satisfy his curiosity as to the identity of the black haired teenager. "Tsunade, can you please tell me who this girl is?"

Said Sannin looked at her sensei before voicing out her reply. "This is my apprentice Shizune, why don't you say hello to Sarutobi-sensei Shizune."

Shizune smiled before bowing to the Sandaime. "Konnichiwa, Sandaime-sama, it's nice to finally meet you, shishou told me a lot about you." She said with an extreme amount of respect laced into her statement.

The Sandaime chuckled at all the respect he was getting from the apprentice of one of his disrespectful students. "So, it seems that you taught your student the respect that you so sadly lack." He said quieting when he saw the furious look cross her face, knowing that if he pressed on further there would be a whole lot of pain in the near future. He gave a nervous chuckle before he pressed on. "So now all that is to wait for Jiraiya, Rin, Kakashi, and Naruto."

Tsunade was confused at this little bit of information. "What do you mean we have to wait for Kakashi and Rin, I thought just Shizune, Jiraiya, Naruto, and myself were going on this training trip."

"Well Kakashi and Rin are bringing Naruto to the gate, I would of originally brought him here myself, but the two of them insisted that they brought him and that they would be there to say goodbye to him considering they won't be seeing him again for over eleven years." He said satisfying the little bit of curiosity that Tsunade had.

"Alright then, we'll just have to wait for them to show up so we can get a move on." Tsunade said before sitting on a nearby bench with Shizune quickly joining her while they waited for the remaining members of their little group to appear so they could get going.

Ten minutes later, a silhouette could be seen arriving from the east, primarily from the direction of the Konoha Hot Springs. As the figure got closer the image became clearer revealing Jiraiya walking towards them.

'_So Jiraiya's finally here huh?' _Tsunade thought slightly bored from the wait for him. When he finally got up to his sensei, teammate, and his teammate's apprentice he stopped and stared at Shizune with a confused look upon his face.

"So Tsunade-hime, would you mind telling me who the little girl is." He questioned Tsunade to satisfy his quick curiosity as to the identity of the black haired teenager next to his teammate.

"This is Shizune, my apprentice, and before you get any bright ideas Jiraiya, I will not hesitate to punch from here all the way to Iwagakure." She threatened her teammate to assert the safety of her apprentice.

Said threat made the gama Sannin back away gulping and sweating in fear, because he knew beyond a doubt that if he made one wrong move or action she would instantly make good on her threat. "Whoa whoa whoa, jeez Tsunade you don't honestly think I would do something to your apprentice do you?" He asked in a defensive tone preparing for anything that she might throw at him.

She gave him a skeptical look before stating the reason for her threatening. "You and I both know that whenever you see something that interests you, you use whatever it was as part of your smut you call literature." She said angrily with all involved knowing that what she spoke was the truth.

The Sandaime cleared his throat attracting the attention of his two students and the teenage apprentice. "Well now that you are here Jiraiya, all that's left is to wait for Kakashi, Rin, and Naruto." With this statement the two Sannin and apprentice nodded. Jiraiya went over and leaned against the gate while Sarutobi, Shizune, and Tsunade stayed in their original positions.

They waited for about another hour before there was a swirl of leaves, that when dispelled revealed Kakashi and Rin. Rin was holding Naruto inside of a blue blanket with a bag slung over her shoulder. "Sorry we're late, I had to make sure I had all the supplies needed ready." She said indicating the bag that was slung over her shoulder before continuing on. "After that I had to find Kakashi's sorry ass." She said all the while glaring at Kakashi who was sheepishly scratching the back of his head looking nervous of his teammate. "When I found him I had him use his **Shunshin** (Body Flicker) to bring us here so that we won't be that much later." Rin said finishing her explanation.

"Well now, now that all of you are here we can finally have Naruto go on his training trip. But, first lets make sure that we have all of the supplies that will be needed for now." Sandaime said as they began to take stock of their supplies.

"Okay then, bottles-check, diapers-check, blanket-check, baby clothes-check, and baby formula-check." (My best guess at what is needed to raise a baby.) Rin said listing and confirming that the said items were in the bag before walking over and handing the bag of baby necessities to Tsunade, who gave Rin a confused look as to why she was given the bag, which Rin automatically answered. "You're a med-nin Tsunade-sama, you have the most expertise when it would come to look after a child."

Tsunade nodded in understanding to the logic behind the explanation. "Alright then." She said before turning to look at Jiraiya. "Did you get the scrolls you needed Jiraiya."

The gama Sannin shook his head before replying. "I'm still waiting for Shikaku to bring a copy of the Nara clan scroll, other then that yes I do have all the other scrolls." He said before listing off the scrolls that he had on him. "I have scrolls for Katon, Suiton, Futon, Doton, Raiton, and Minato's scrolls. Hopefully if we're lucky we can maybe get some jutsus that Konoha doesn't originally have in their archives." He said with the completion of his inventory list.

The Sandaime nodded his head before saying. "So then, all that's left is to wait for Shikaku to arrive with the scroll he has." Jiraiya gave an affirmative to this statement as everyone set themselves up to wait for the arrival of Nara Shikaku.

After another fifteen minute wait another figure could be seen walking towards the assembled group of Kage, the two Sannins, Jounin, Chunin, apprentice, and baby. As this figure got closer to the group the figure became more visible revealing that it was Shikaku, the very person they were waiting for.

When Shikaku finally reached the waiting group they took in his appearance. He looked like he had woken up most likely thirty minutes ago and came here in a hurry. He had a more profound look of tiredness than most Nara males would usually show. His hair was barely being held in its pineapple style of ponytail, he had bags under his eyes, and the tiredness of his face made the scars on his face more profound. Shikaku's clothes were wrinkled, like he had slept in them.

"Took you a while huh?" Jiraiya asked with a grin on his face.

Shikaku scowled at the gama Sannin. "I had to make sure all of the techniques were written on the scroll." He said while reaching into his vest and pulled out a moderately sized scroll. "This has all but the most advanced of the Nara techniques written on it, the more advanced ones I want to teach him myself."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding with the want to teach the offspring of his sister. "Fine then," he said before holding out his hand for the scroll, which Shikaku gave him. When it was in his hand he immediately stored it within his own vest. "Well then, now that we finally have everything, lets get a move on."

He got a solemn nod from Tsunade as she and Shizune stood up. Shizune went up and gently took baby Naruto from Rin's arms before going over and standing next to her sensei.

"Well then until we see you again in about twelve years. Ja ne!" Jiraiya said before turning and beginning to walk down the path leading away from Konoha. Not that much longer Tsunade and Shizune turned around and started down the path as well.

The Sandaime, Rin, Kakashi, and Shikaku stood watching as the group of two Sannin, apprentice, and baby walked away from the village until they disappeared into the tree line. "I hope that nothing bad happens because of this." The Sandaime sighed before turning around and started back on his way to his office.

Two minutes later Shikaku turned around and started back towards the village, all the while muttering that if he didn't get home soon his wife would kill him.

Thirty minutes after the Nara clan's head left Kakashi and Rin both sighed before they themselves turned around and started on their way back to the village.

And with this the tale of Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto begins.

End of Chapter 2

I'll go right to Naruto's return, seeing as I can just do flashbacks to important parts of his childhood.

The part at the end about Uzumaki/Namikaze means that outside of Konoha he'll go by Uzumaki, and when he returns to Konoha he'll use his real surname.

Also, if you have any ideas for some Nara clan jutsu (I know a few) please give me some input. It would be very much appreciated.

Until then,

Miku


End file.
